Percabeth oneshot 1
by BriceLeign
Summary: The first of many. Ways I think Percy and Annabeth should have started.


*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Percy's POV:

**Okay, what I'm going to write some one-shots that have the characters Percy and Annabeth, but their relationship doesn't start like it does in the books. I will probably make a bunch of them in the future.**

I walk to breakfast thinking of the dream I had last night. It was about me and Annabeth being together. I have always had this dream, but it's been happening a lot lately. It's driving me insane! I need to just make a move on Annabeth, but I can't. I'm scared. What if she rejects me? If she did then that might ruin end friendship. Even if it didn't, it would still be awkward. I get to my table and look to the Athena table. Annabeth was sitting alone at the end of the table reading a book on architecture. I decide to go sit with her.

"Boo!" I shout, making her jump.

"Ah! Percy! You scared the crap out of me!" She says hitting me on the shoulder as I sit beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting?" I answer confused.

"At the Athena table, Son of Poseidon? What a rebel!" she says laughing.

"I just want to sit with my best friend." I say wrapping my arm around her.

"Whatever." She says rolling her eyes. She closes the book and looks at me. Her warm grey eyes make me melt inside. And she smells so good! I move closer just to get a good whiff of it. "What are you doing?" She asks looking at me like I'm insane. I realized that I had put my face in her hair, and my arm was still wrapped around her.

"Can't a guy hug his best friend?" I ask her, moving my arm back to my side.

"I guess so." She says turning away from me and looking back to her converse.

I just made it awkward. Crap, Percy!

"Percy Jackson!" Mr. D screams at me. I turn to him with wide eyes, because he said my name right.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you a son of Athena?"

"No."

"Yes. You're a Son of Poseidon, am I correct?"

"Mr. D you already know all th-"

"Answer me!"

"Yes, I'm a Son of Poseidon."

"THEN GET BACK TO YOUR TABLE!" He screams at the top of his lungs. I get up and run to my empty table, wishing I was still by Annabeth Chase, the love of my life…

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth," Percy says after breakfast. "You wanna go practice?"

"Sure, when?"

"Meet me in the woods after dinner."

"See you then." I tell him smiling. He smiles back, and walks away.

I love his smile, almost as much as I love his sea green eyes. I also think his lips look amazing; so amazing I could kiss them. My heart flutters like crazy every time I see Perseus Jackson. But I don't think his does the same. I frown to myself and walk to the Athena cabin.

**Annabeth's POV:**

After dinner I told one of my sisters about my plans with Percy.

"_You're_ going on a date with _Percy Jackson_?" She asked in shock. I don't see why she would be in shock. Most people are shocked that we aren't dating yet.

"No, _not_ a date. We're just gonna hang out. Train and stuff." I explain. I wish it was a date!

"Sure you are." She says rolling her eyes.

"It's the truth! Percy and I are just friends!"

"For now." She says walking away, leaving me alone in the Athena cabin.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I met Percy in the woods, as he told me. He was there in a dark blue button of shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows. He also had on a pair of jeans. He looked _so_ hot, but not ready for battle. Me, I had on my battle armor and was carrying a sword. The only thing he had was a pen/Riptide hanging on his jeans.

"You don't look prepared, Percy Jackson." I tell him laughing.

"I have everything I need right here." He says uncapping his pen.

"Be prepared for a loss." I take off my armor, knowing I won't need it, and run after him.

Our weapons hit and made a loud, annoying noise. It didn't seem like it, but it was already dark outside. Our only light was the moonlight. In my distraction of the moon, Percy knocked my sword out of my hand, and pinned me to a tree.

His face was just inches from mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He dropped Riptide, which turned back to a pen the moment it hit the ground. He put his hands on my red cheeks and kissed me.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that, Perseus Jackson." I tell him, leaning in for another kiss.

**Note: Like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


End file.
